


Castaway Found

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam washes up on an island of women</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castaway Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



The Princess of the Amazons knelt beside the castaway that had washed up on their shores. The woman with pale hair was alive, and so Diana scooped her up to carry back to the palace. No woman who came to their shores would be left to die.

`~`~`~`~`

"Sam Carter," Diana began, sitting with her new friend. "Why do you wish to leave, to be in Man's World if it is so troubled?"

Sam sighed softly. 'Lotus Eaters' passed through her mind, but Diana's curiosity seemed sincere. "I can help; that matters."

"Then I will take you home," Diana said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This deserves to be more than a drabble, but ... I'm not up to writing it. Anyone else, feel free to!


End file.
